


Not my body, not my life (But I am here)

by ChaoticM



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Diego Hargreeves, Beta Luther Hargreeves, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Omega Allison Hargreeves, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Seriously I barely remember this, like I like 2nd season but too much work, overprotective Diego Hargreeves, season 2 didn't happen because I'm lazy, so it may be shit idk, you understand right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticM/pseuds/ChaoticM
Summary: He wasn't going to explain to Diego why exactly he was following Allison's every move with his eyes because he didn't own anybody any explanations, especially not his simpleton of a brother who seemed to think that every Alpha was going to pounce on Allison at the first sign of any heat.Allison's decision to spend her heat in the house leads Five to a small realization - and even smaller desire - but he will kill a thousand men before admitting to it.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves (Hinted), Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 299





	Not my body, not my life (But I am here)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I love smol assassin Five. I love Klaus&Five relationship in the show. I love fluffy Omegaverse. Need I say more?  
> In case you didn't notice the tags, I haven't slept in like, 24 hours so sorry if this is a bit shit. I tried. Enjoy.

It's nearing a month after they save the world (give or take, he's not exactly counting the days as they go on, mostly because he doesn't have a reason to. He hasn't been doing much, honestly, and that was getting tiring in its own right – not having an objective to follow but, a problem for another day) when all of them sit around at the table – literally in Klaus' case – when Five notices Allison furrowing her brows at some papers she has besides the plate of her salad. To be perfectly honest, he does so mostly because both Luther and Vanya freeze in their tracks, looking like they were unsure if they should ask or wait for Allison to tell- _write_ them herself – he's mostly busy trying to open his eyes and wake up to the world around him because sleeping is not something his body mastered yet, apparently, even after this many years on this Earth. And besides, being aware of his surroundings when he's in thoughts was always his blind spot – too focused on the task to see the world around him. He always hated himself for that - it was dangerous, both in the apocalypse in case some rubble was poking out in an unfortunate angle, and in the Commission – that one was rather self-explanatory. 

It also worried Dolores because he truly could forget to _take care_ of himself sometimes. Bless her soul, she was his rock. 

The point – Allison was frowning down on her papers, which turned out to be some sort of a simple planner, then she tapped the pen on the side of her lip a few times, frowning once more.

Vanya, who was sitting to her left, finally seemed to have made a decision and reached her delicate hand to put it on Allison's shoulder, gently calling her name. Allison blinked at that, not really startled, more like surprised, holding eye contact just for a moment before she grabbed her notebook and wrote something, circling it once for emphasis, before she turned it towards Five's other sister.

“Oh.” Said Vanya gently and Five _could_ read upside down but he figured there was absolutely no point knowing his siblings and their love for... General loudness. As if on cue, Luther leaned closer to Allison's right, with a simple “Is something wrong?”, before the notebook was moved towards him and he made an interesting face – as if his mind caught a short-circuit, and Five could swear he was blushing a little.

To that, Diego decided to finally stop trying to pretend like he's not interested, straightening in his chair, probably trying to read the paper, while managing a simple “What?”. 

And then even Klaus turned his head, sideways to the paper, as if to signalize that his ear is open, however his eyes are not.

“Allison's heat is coming.” Answered Vanya, trying to both - look Diego in the eyes and read in the planner _when_ exactly that was going to be.

And that peaked Five's interest. He honest to God almost forgot about that part of their nature – his only remainder being that both Vanya's and Klaus' Alpha scents became stronger after they became sober of their own poisons – with most of his time spend with Luther and Diego, who were both Betas, and his own yet unpresented body, undeveloped nose, it was quite easy to just... Put that information aside for another day. 

Now though, he was rudely reminded and, come to think of it, he _really_ needed to check what day it was.

“In, uh, less than two weeks.” Diego let out a short, affirming noise, Klaus huffing shortly, probably at something that Ben had said. Five kept quiet and still, carefully not letting his expression change.

Allison nodded, grabbing the notebook and pen again, all of the siblings gathering closer just to see as she was writing, except for Five, who kept his eyes somewhere between her cheek and her shoulder, patiently drumming at the side of his cup of coffee.

_Would you mind if I spend it here?_

Read Allison's message and... That was something. Five shoved down the weird mixture of excitement and relief that came with the realization. He barely noticed how his others siblings immediately jumped to “that's no problem at all” mode – Luther caught between this weird sort of sheepishness and a sense of mission, Diego already diving head-first into protectiveness that he would, no doubt, project for the next pre-heat and heat period (thank God he wasn't an alpha, Five would feel so felt sorry for a mate that would be stuck with that), Vanya just softly smiling, her head slightly tilted down but no doubt proud that Allison is trusting them with this vulnerable position.

Oh, and Klaus was grinning like crazy, saying something along the lines of week-long sleepovers and not being able to do this for years and-

Shit, this was going to be...

This was going to be...

“ _Five_ ” was on Allison's notebook that had been put in front of him, the word circled a few times before he looked at Allison again, slowly bringing his coffee to his lips before he finally asked a “What?”

Allison tapped on the page with the previous question and he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, truly more for the show than anything else. “I don't mind at all, of course. I will help with preparations if you want me to.” The last part kind of slipped from his lips but the smile Allison send his way was more than worth it – at last according to the warmth that seemed to seep into his chest.

So that was it. Hargreeves' preparations for their only family Omegas' heat.

Diego and Luther, surprisingly or not, took the most active and physical role for it – nonstop bringing more materials for Allison to add to her slowly growing nest in her room – that was decided the best for the job after long _long_ discussions – living room and the greenhouse being ruled out because it simply wasn't _practical_.

Vanya took over for Allison in explaining things to little Claire, also taking the more emotional-support role (not really needed but Five suspected it had more to do with those two just wanting to spend together as much time as possible – having missed that in their childhood).

Klaus on the other hand, took a completely different role – doing completely random things while laying out an explanation that Allison needed to relax.

Five? Five couldn't help but _stare_. And feel weirdly... On edge for some reason. Spaced out and annoyed, already having left three chocolates for his siblings in the first week – in apology for suddenly and fairy aggressively having snapped at them.

To be fair, he had an excuse in a form of Diego – who was quite hostile almost from day one but started actively growling at him, around three days before Allison's heat was supposed to begin. And Five wasn't _stupid_ , in fact, he thought himself above average in intelligence, so it didn't escape him that the only people Diego seemed to be increasingly more snappy with were Klaus and Vanya – but that only made Five more annoyed. And he wasn't going to explain to Diego why exactly he was following Allison's every move with his eyes because he didn't _own_ anybody any explanations, especially not his simpleton of a brother who seemed to think that every Alpha was going to pounce on Allison at the first sign of any heat.

Ridiculous motion, really – even Klaus had more self-control than that (being siblings aside since it didn't seem to be in a way of _every single person_ in the household). Not Five's business, at the end of the day.

But he kept wishing for... Something. He didn't exactly know why and what. He and Allison were never close – them being pretty much the opposites in academy days – her busing herself with beauty and boys, and him spending most of his time reading science books and training his powers.

Still, he couldn't. Stop. Staring. Trying to say something before abruptly realizing that he had nothing to say. It peaked when, two days before Allison's heat, he found her sacking on a strawberry yogurt by the fridge, and said her name out loud, with this absolutely awful half-strangled, half-pleading tone he would prefer to stab himself in the leg than replicate. Allison of course smiled at him encouragingly, with quite questioning and worried eyes. He only excused himself before jumping away.

Ridiculous is what he was being. Absolutely and utterly ridiculous.

The same evening he finally decided to _get over himself_ and left some child books at the side of Allison's nest because damn it, he _knew_ that was the only thing that-that _Omegas_ could process in their heat out-of-their-minds feverish brain, and how fucking frustrating it was to try and focus on anything more complicated. He also left his blazer because it seemed the least weird, and maybe they weren't that close but they were _family_ and he really hoped that he could bring Allison some comfort in her heat.

That night he wrapped himself in his blankets, grinding his teeth, and willed his weird anxiety to go away.

It didn't work.

* * *

A day before schedule, Allison heat starts and Five is ready to rip Diego's fucking head off because when he, Luther and Klaus gets back from the supplies trip that they went to, he practically snarls at both him and Vanya for being near Allison – something that even head-over-heels Luther doesn't dream of doing – but this time, Five growls back, taking few aggressive steps towards Diego. This time, Diego's eyes shine with barely suppressed _fury_ and they're both so positively ready to throw themselves at each other that the air around seems to be sparkling with electricity-

Except Luther pins Diego to his body, and Klaus steps ahead of Five – and there's a few quiet seconds before they both decide that it's not worth it – and Diego and Luther in unison take Five's and Vanya's place at the sides of Allison, who glowers at them both so Luther quietly apologizes to Vanya – for himself and Diego - who has her head down, and a really depressing, kicked-puppy-like expression on her face. The trio just starts going up the stairs, Diego still turning around as if to see if they won't follow.

Five is _fuming_. 

“Hey, don't take it personally.” Klaus says to him, or Vanya or them _both_ “It's, you know, because of the whole Alpha thing, it's getting to his head...”

And Five doesn't listen because-

Klaus's words only add fuel to the fire and Five discovers, embarrassingly so, that his eyes sting like he was about to...

“Fucking asshole.” He growls out instead, kicking the wooden leg of the lamp-stand with enough force to send splinters of it all over the floor. His foot starts aching. He doesn't care.

He jumps away before either Klaus or Vanya decide to say anything because he swears he would get into a psychical goddamn fight over words that were supposed to calm him. Instead, he takes a full bottle of tequila to his room – because fuck that. All that, in general.

He doesn't get far into the drinking before someone knocks on his door – and doesn't wait for an answer before coming in – and of course, it's Klaus because he's annoying, and he always just has to... _Know_ shit that Five buries in the deepest parts of his soul, sometimes even before Five recognizes it himself.

“So that was a shit-show,” Says Klaus, grinning like the little drama-addict he is. Five barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, only grunting in answer. Klaus blinks at him from above, his smile somehow getting even wider, and folds his hands together, straightening to his full height. “Wow. That one really hit you, huh?”

Five shrugs, the anger not entirely burned out but the need to punch the nearest person not really there either. “'s ridiculous.” Is his only answer, and Klaus opts to sit across of him on the bed, cross-legged. 

“I suppose, it is. But that's our Diego and his whole macho machismo.” Klaus weaves his 'Hello' hand around. “He was always like this, you know? Do you reckon it's some kind of complex? The 'growling on every Alpha' act seems awful overcompensating.”

Five huffs, flicking at the glass neck of the bottle with his nail. “He's also a moron.” Klaus laughs at that, laying down on the bed, sideways, with his hands behind his head and Five normally would retract his feet so their bodies wouldn't touch but he's too drunk to care so instead he pokes Klaus' bony hip with the tip of his shoe.

“Obviously.” Says Klaus, unbothered. “Comes with the territory. Probably banged his head one time too many. That's a given, actually – with the scar and all?” It takes Five an embarrassing moment to realize that Klaus is not talking and instead watching him out of the corner of his eye but Five was too focused on the feeling of a bone beneath the leather – and wondering why doesn't it make the tapping noise.

“Hm? Yes, that one is clear but it's not what I'm talking about.” Klaus wiggles, trying to pry away the uncomfortable feeling without moving too much – because he's a lazy fuck when all is said and done – and Five can't help but smile a little, mean, side-smile.

“Oh? Pray tell, dear brother.” And Klaus _finally_ unhooks his hands from behind his head and tries to elbow away Five's annoying foot – to what Five quite maliciously pokes him in the stomach. Klaus whines, though clearly not being seriously hurt – and finally slithers to a comfortable distance himself. As a reward of sorts, Five puts down the unfinished tequila on his nightstand and folds his hands on his chest.

“Cause I'm an Omega.” He ignores Klaus' squeaky “huh” and the way he sits up on the bed, in favor of looking at the cracked ceiling. “Well, I'm going to be, anyway.”

“Oh.” Says Klaus in answer. Then again but prolonged; “ _Ooooh._ ” like something finally clicked in his head. “So that makes sense.” He says to himself – maybe to Ben, Five wouldn't know – looking at Five with awfully... Compassionate eyes.

“What makes sense?” Bites Five because he couldn't hide his impatient core if he tried. He doesn't. Not really.

“The hostility and all. I would be proper pissed too if I've been misgendered all week.”

“Would you?” Asks Five, quirking his eyebrow, for more reasons than one – but feeling a weird sense of... gratitude deep in his chest.

“Of course!” Klaus' whole body almost jumps with his voice. “I know I'm not traditional and all but I _do_ know that about myself. Must be annoying for everyone to miss it. Along the whole...”

“Thirteen-year-old body.” He supplies, apathetically. He has learned to cope somewhat – mostly because he always had valued his mind above the body. Still, he would prefer to be... ~~To be treated seriously for the changes to be behind him~~ to be an adult.

“Yeah, that.” Klaus agrees and smiles sheepishly but then, seeing that Five is not really up to saying more, he again slides down the bed and they both lay down in a semi-comfortable silence, listening to the noises outside of Fives room – there's some kind of shuffling downstairs, some hushed conversation that Five does not care to listen to, also some music, probably in Allison's room, letting her relax as much as relax she can.

“In the apocalypse, I presented when I was almost fifteen.” Five says, just because he can finally vocalize his though process without looking like someone who completely lost it. “But since Allison's heat, I kept thinking. I always knew that fifteen is late for an Omega. Late for everyone but Omega especially. So I keep thinking – maybe it was because of the poor nutrition. But then if that's true I don't... I don't know when I'm gonna become myself.”

“You are yourself, Fives.” Klaus smiles encouragingly and Five wants to believe him so fucking bad that his lips tremble. He combs his hand through his hair.

“You know, I-” He doesn't know why he's saying that, why he's saying that to Klaus – his alpha brother of all people. But now he has the courage and the chance, more or less, to be openly worried about something so he swallows and continues; “I didn't go through heats in my previous life. Not really – my body was always too weak to go through them full force. Even my first one was barely there. And by the time I got out, I was too old to have them anymore.” He plays with the loose threat of the blanked under them, to gather thoughts more than anything else, a bitter, sour smile playing on his lips. “Looking at Allison now, I keep remembering that I- I don't know, I guess I'm counting the time to the life that I don't even know. And I'm here. But it sometimes doesn't even feel like it.” He shrugs, glancing up at Klaus who had been staring at him the entire time, quietly.

“Sorry, man.” He just says, simply. “This week must have been shit. This must be shit for you.”

“Not as much as before.”

“No, really.” Klaus sits up on his elbows, slowly covering Five's hand with his. When Five doesn't pull away, he continues. “We got another chance, Fives. I mean, it's shit but it's what we got. Together, okay? All of us. So just say it to the rest of the family, I'm sure Luther and Diego will be happy to get on each other's asses for one more reason.” He grabs Five's shoulders when he makes no move to look up and shakes them slightly. “I mean it. That's what family is for.”

The warmth, the familiar one spreads through his chest and Five can't help but smile up at Klaus, who also immediately brightens, like he just saw the sun for the first time.

“Come 'ere” Klaus opens his arms and Five only raises an eyebrow, to what he wiggles his fingers “Cmon, we gotta hug this out.” Five sighs, rollings his eyes but carefully wraps his arms around Klaus' back, having him bend down a little to put his chin on Klaus' bony shoulder – because he may be in this body, he may be an Omega who never got taller than 5'8 at most, but damn him if he's gonna bury his face in anybody's chest, he's got his damn pride.

“Aw, that's nice.” Coos Klaus, moving them side to side.

“Don't get used to it.” Snarks back Five, discovering that Klaus seemingly doesn't quite want to let him go yet.

“But you're like a big teddy bear – it's better than hugging Allison, I swear – don't tell her I said that.”

“Klaus, I'm going to bite your ear off.” Klaus snorts but finally moves at arm's length to sit across him, looking as happy as a puppy labrador. Five's sure he would start wagging his tail if he had one. “Thank you.” He says because he's not _that_ much of a dick. “Who would have thought that my junky brother had so much secret wisdom.” He continues because he's also not that nice, thank you very much.

But Klaus just weaves his hand in dismissal. “I'm disappointed in you, brother, really. What do you _suppose_ helped me _connect_ with my inner wisdom, smartass?”

“Touche.”

“But the whole Omega thing is really great, you know? Allison will be happy to finally get some company.” Five lets himself melt into the bed a bit, untying his tie and letting loose a few buttons. It will not be a drinking night after all.

“I'm still the same. Just smell different.”

“It's the thought that counts.” Five snorts, the casual randomness, and _rudeness_ , taking him off-guard. “Can't wait to rub it in the poor ol' Diegos face that he almost attacked our cute _Omega_ baby-brother.”

“He should have tried.” Five lets his teeth flash in warning to no one in particular, another half of Klaus' sentence hitting him a second later but he decides to let it slide – for today anyway. “But I admit, that may be fun.”

Klaus rubs his hands together, his eyes almost glinting with mirth.

“Terribly so.”

* * *

They tell the rest of the family a week later – in a casual manner, at dinner. The smile Allison sends him almost splits her face and after a second of hesitance, she wraps her arms around him in a hug. Vanya also seems unusually bouncy for the next few days. Luther just nods at the information, with a little surprise, but not much care either way. Diego gets red like a tomato, and although he plays it cool, he later buys Five's favorite coffee, murmuring “little asshole” under his breath, when Five sends him his most annoyingly self-serving grin.

* * *

Five's first heat comes half a year later – and he laughs himself silly when it's _Klaus_ who growls at _Diego_ when he tries to grab him in assistance. It's Vanya and Klaus who escort him to his room, and he spends his heat comfortably enveloped by his family scent.

He sleeps peacefully, almost for the first time since the world started anew.


End file.
